Sieges-I-Klasse-Sternzerstörer
|Maßstab=Schweres Großkampfschiff |Preis=*Nicht zum Kauf verfügbar *Geschätzter Wert: 57.000.000 Starships of the Galaxy (2001) *Schwarzmarktpreis (gebraucht): 50.000.000 |Merkmale=*Flügelartige Seitensektionen *Atmosphärentauglich |Länge=900 Meter |Breite=500 Meter |Höhe=268 Meter |Beschleunigung=3.000 g |MGLT=8 MGLTTIE Fighter |Sublicht=800 km/h - 975 km/h |Antrieb=3 LF9-Haupt- ionentriebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 *Backup: Klasse 15 Korporationssektor: *Klasse 2''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *Backup: Klasse 16 |Schild=*3.200 SBD Deflektorschilde *Schwächere Schutz- schilde (Korporationssektor) |Hülle=1.520 RU Titanlegierung |Energie=Solarionisationsreaktor |Sensoren=*Sensorgruppen *Schwächere Sensoren (Korporationssektor) |Kommunikation=Kommunikationsturm |Zielsuchsystem=Zielerfassungssysteme |Bewaffnung=Standard: *10 Vierlingsturbo- laserbatterien *40 Zwillingsturbo- laserbatterien *80 Erschütterungs- raketenwerfer (1.600 verbesserte Erschütterungsraketen) *10 Traktorstrahl- projektoren Alternativ: *20 Schwere Doppel- turbolaserkanonen *10 Leichte Vierlingsturbolaser *20 Raketenwerfer (je 4 Angriffserschüt- terungsraketen) *10 Schwere Traktor- strahlprojektoren''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' Umbau: *Gravitationsprojektoren Korporationssektor: *8 Vierlingsturbo- laserbatterien *25 Doppelturbo- laserbatterien *Erschütterungsraketen *10 Traktorstrahl- projektoren |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*5.200 **4.798 Crew **402 Kanoniere *Rumpfcrew: 1.785 Korporationssektor: *5.200 Crewmitglieder *209 Kanoniere *Rumpfcrew: 1.800 |Passagiere=*2.040 Soldaten Korporationssektor: *1.780 Truppen |Beladung=*8.100 metrische Tonnen *20 Schwere Bodenvehikel **AT-ATs **HAVw-A5 Juggernauts **HAVr A9 Fliegende Festungen *20 Mittlere Bodenvehikel **AT-STs *Sturmtruppen- Transporter Korporationssektor: *9.000 metrische Tonnen |Hangar=*24 TIE-Sternjäger (2 Staffeln, Standard; tlw. 48 Sternjäger) **TIE-Jäger **TIE-Bomber **TIE-Abfangjäger **TIE-Avenger (teilweise) *Landungsschiffe *Truppentransporter *''Delta''-Klasse- Dx-9-Transporter *''Lambda''-Klasse- T-4a-Shuttles *CT-11-Raumschlepper |Vorräte=4 Jahre |In Dienst=Ca. 20 VSY |Letzte Sichtung=41 NSYWächter der Macht – Enthüllungen |Rolle=*Schweres Allzweck- Fiedenssicherung-Schlachtschiff *Schwerer Kreuzer *Sternkreuzer *Trägerschiff für Sternjäger *Planetare Verteidigung *Planetarer Angriff samt Bodentruppen-Unterstützung *Truppentransporter *Kommandoschiff *Leichter Patrouillendienst *Abfangschiff (umgebaut) |Flotten=*Flotte der Galaktischen Republik *Imperiale Flotte **27th Denarian Fleet **Thrawns ArmadaThrawn-Trilogie – Das letzte Kommando *Vorpostenflotte der Korporationssektorverwaltung *Irreguläre Schlund-Flotte |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Planetare Verteidigungskräfte *Korporationssektorverwaltung *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz }} Die Sternzerstörer der Sieges-I-Klasse, oder auch nur Sternzerstörer der Sieges-Klasse, Sieges-Sternzerstörer, abgekürzt SSZ, oder kurz Sieges-Zerstörer oder Sieg, waren Großkampfschiffe der Rendilischen Raumschiffswerften und der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften, welche bereits zu Zeiten der Alten Republik entwickelt wurden. Mit dem Beginn der Herrschaft des ersten Galaktischen Imperiums wurde als Nachfolgemodell die ''Sieges-II''-Klasse entwickelt. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Die Angriffserschütterungsraketen des Sternzerstörers Für den flüchtigen Betrachter sah ein Sieges-Klasse-Sternzerstörer genauso aus wie ein Imperialer Sternzerstörer. Ein SSZ hatte ebenfalls eine keilförmige Form, die Hangars befanden sich auf der Unterseite des Schiffes und der hintere Teil war praktisch nur mit den Triebwerken besetzt. Auch hatte ein SSZ die sternzerstörertypischen Brückenaufbauten mitsamt den beiden Deflektorschildgeneratoren, welche bei dieser Klasse jedoch durch eine kleinere, keilförmige Sektion in Flugrichtung ergänzt wurde, welche die Kommandobrücke beherbergte. Eindeutige Unterschiede erkannte man aber nicht nur, wenn man die Größe der beiden Schiffe verglich, sondern auch an den ausklappbaren "Flügeln", die ein Sieges-Klasse-Schiff besaß. Diese dienten zur Stabilisierung des Schiffes während des Fluges in der Atmosphäre. Da ein Sieges-Klasse-Schiff mit seinen drei Triebwerken neueren Schiffen kaum nachsetzen konnte, wurde hier oft eine andere Taktik verwendet: Die Traktorstrahlen des Schiffes wurden eingesetzt, um den Gegner zu behindern. Taktischer Vorteil war die Atmosphärentauglichkeit, womit die Schiffe nicht zu einem orbitalen Bombardement gezwungen waren, sondern näher an ihr Ziel herankommen und damit zielgenauer vorgehen konnten. Allein der Anblick eines solch großen Schiffes in einer Atmosphäre hatte einen gewaltigen psychologischen Effekt. Der Klasse-1-Hyperantrieb erlaubte doppelt so schnelles Reisen wie in einem Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse. Standardmäßig führten Sieges-Klasse-Sternzerstörer 24 TIE-Sternjäger mit sich, die je nach Auftrag in unterschiedlichen Konfigurationen an Bord aufgenommen werden konnten. Geschichte [[Datei:Walex and Lira Blissex.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Blissex-Familie bei der Arbeit an der Sieges-Klasse]] Konstrukteur der Sieges-Klasse war Walex Blissex, der später für die Rebellion den A-Flügler entwarf. Die Sieges-I-Klasse-Schiffe gehörten zu den größten Kampfschiffen der Galaktischen Republik, als sie in den letzten Jahren der Republik entwickelt zum Höhepunkt der Klonkriege in Dienst gestellt wurden. Die Schiffe selbst waren jedoch älter als die dort häufig genutzten ''Venator''-Klasse und sollten als hochmoderne Friedessicherung-Schlachtschiffe dienen. Es benötigte vier bis sechs [[Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer|Leichte Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse]], um einen Sternzerstörer der Sieges-Klasse zu besiegen. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege wurden diese Schiffe beispielsweise in der Verteidigung von Duro gegen die Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme eingesetzt. Die Entwicklung endete etwa gleichzeitig mit der der ''Bulwark''-Kreuzer der Konföderation. 0 VSY nutzte die Imperiale Flotte die Sternzerstörer als Unterstützungseinheiten, zur Piratenbekämpfung und als Truppentransporter. Vorteile erhoffte man sich von dem schnellen Hyperantrieb und der Atmosphärentauglichkeit. Ein Schweres Angriffskontingent sollte möglichst einen Sternzerstörer der Sieges-Klasse beinhalten. Noch während der Rebellion hatte der Imperator zwar geplant, alle Sieges-Klasse-Schiffe durch Imperiale Sternenzerstörer der Imperium-I-Klasse (ISZ) zu ersetzen, doch das geschah nicht. Aus wirtschaftlichen Gründen und weil im Kampf gegen die Rebellen alle Kampfschiffe benötigt wurden, wurde die Produktion und Verwendung des Sieges-Klasse-Sternzerstörers nie vollständig eingestellt. Viele dieser Schiffe wurden auch an den Korporationssektor verkauft. [[Datei:Rebellenflotte gegen Sieges-Klasse.png|miniatur|links|Die Sieges-I-Klasse im Einsatz]] Die Sieges-Klasse-Sternzerstörer bildeten in den ersten Tagen des Galaktischen Imperiums das Rückgrat der imperialen Flotte und bewiesen ihre Tauglichkeit vor allem beim Bombardement von Bodenzielen aus dem Orbit heraus, da sie über eine große Zahl von Lenkraketenwerfern verfügen. Sie wurden allerdings von den Schiffen der Imperium-Klasse ins zweite Glied verdrängt, da diese über deutlich mehr Schlagkraft verfügten. Noch rund um das Ende der Klonkriege wurde ein Nachfolgemodell des Sieges-Klasse-Sternzerstörers entwickelt, die Sieges-II-Klasse. Dennoch blieben die Schiffe weiter in Gebrauch. So bestand z. B. die Flotte des Kriegsherrn Treuten Teradoc zum größten Teil aus Sieges-Klasse-Sternzerstörern. Als Admiral Daala im Jahr 12 NSY ihren Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik begann, verfügte sie über 112 Sieges-Klasse-Sternzerstörer. Hinter den Kulissen *Der originale englische Name lautet Victory( I)-class Star Destroyer, kurz VSD. In manchen Übersetzungen wird diese Variante des Klassennamens beibehalten und die Abkürzung zu VSZ oder SZV. *Es gibt einige Unstimmigkeiten zur Indienststellung der Sieges-Klasse: Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss geben an, dass die Sieges-Klasse älter als die Venator-Klasse ist, die in (im Nachhinein) schon 22 VSY gezeigt wird. Das Dark Force Rising Sourcebook gibt die Sieges-Klasse als Nebenprodukt der gewalttätigen Jahre der Klonkriege und als Kern der republikanischen Flotte an und sagt, dass der Start der Imperium-Klasse viele Jahre danach stattfand. Diese ist in The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie ebenfalls schon 22 VSY aktiv, und auch dass dies unter dem Namen der Imperator-Klasse stattfand, kann den Unterschied nicht erklären, denn gibt die Sieges-Klasse als Vorgänger der Imperator-Klasse an. Das Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook verordnent die Indienststellung in den letzten Tagen der Klonkriege, und Starships of the Galaxy (2001) sagen gegen Ende der Klonkriege. The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide beschreibt das Design als während der Klonkriege entstanden, mit einigem Spielraum bis zum Ende des Konflikts. Das , das Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook und das Forces and Destiny Core Rulebook nennen eine Indienstellung auf der Höhe der Klonkriege. *In Timothy Zahns potentiellem Hyperantriebssystem, das sich zwischen der Null als Vollbremsung und der Eins für unendlich schnelles Reisen erstreckt, lag die standardmäßige Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Sieges-Klasse bei 0,45, wobei sie unter starker Materialbeanspruchung auf 0,5 gesteigert werden konnte, was 127 Lichtjahren pro Stunde entspräche. *In Rebellion hat der Sieges-Sternzerstörer Turbolaser, die am Bug die Stärke 120 und an Back- und Steuerbord je 100 entfalten. Die Traktorstrahlen haben die Stärke 2. Die Schildstärke beträgt 200, die Hüllenstärke 1.800. Der Sternzerstörer erreicht bei Manövrierfähigkeit 1 die Geschwindigkeit 3. Er kann zwei Regimente befördern und zeichnet sich durch besonders starke Bombardierungsfähigkeiten aus, die denen der ''Bulwark''-Klasse Mark III ebenbürtig und einem Supersternzerstörer überlegen sind. *''TIE Fighter'' gibt dem Sieges-Klasse-Sternzerstörer zwei Triebwerke, eine Geschwindigkeit von 8 MGLT, einen Doppel-Turbolaserturm, sieben Lasergeschütze, zwei Sprengkopfwerfer für (tlw. verbesserte) Erschütterungsraketen, 200-SBD-Schilde und eine 100-RU-Hülle. *''X-Wing Alliance'' gibt eine Länge von 898 Metern an. *Das Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook und das Forces and Destiny Core Rulebook nennen bei den technischen Daten der Sieges-II-Klasse die Bewaffnung des ersten Modells, bei ersterem unter dem Namen der Sieges-II-Klasse, bei letzterem unter dem allgemeinen Titel der Sieges-Klasse. Quellen *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' **''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' **''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Callista-Trilogie – Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die verborgene Königin *''Wächter der Macht – Enthüllungen'' * *''Rebellion (Videospiel)'' *''TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Armada'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' * * * *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' * *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' }} Einzelnachweise el:Άστρο Καταστροφέας κλάσης-Βίκτορι en:Victory I-class Star Destroyer es:Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I fr:Destroyer Stellaire de classe Victoire hu:Victory I-osztályú csillagromboló it:Star Destroyer classe Victory I ja:ヴィクトリーI級スター・デストロイヤー pt:Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Vitória I ru:Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа I» sv:Victory I-klass stjärnjagare Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Schlachtschiffklassen Kategorie:Truppentransporter Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rendilischen Raumschiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Korporationssektors Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Sieges I-Klasse Kategorie:Legends